felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Miragia forest
Danger: Hazardous Sub zones: Languid vale, Silverfell Common inhabitants: mirror birds, dryads, dimensional trappers, vortex tigers, duplicator geckos, torkudas, blinking flowers, planar moles, malkabes, senmuils, zizzerughs Characters : Katrika, Swiftlit Miragia forest is the name given to a very dimensionally unstable region situated on the banks of the Jewel river, north east of Ur-Sagol. Very little is known about the reasons behind this zone's condition, but some theorize it's a testament to the violence and destruction of the war with the Correctors and of the tremendous arcane forces unleashed in a particularly fierce battle war millenniums ago. this area of Felarya never really recovered and remain to this day full of vanishing lands, mirages, vortexes, and “potholes” of various sort. Should you walk into them, they could spirit you away, alter your physics, rearrange your anatomy, change the weather, temperature, or gravity, sometimes even twist time around with potentially lethal consequences. The fauna of Miragia forest changes on an almost daily basis, you could encounter cute little fuzzy mammals one day, and deadly raptors the next. Most of the creatures come from the multitude of vanishing lands that connect here, and thus are generally less dangerous than the rest of the Felaryan fauna. However, something in the zone appears to increase and accelerate dramatically the natural evolution of living beings there, leading some animal species to develop new abilities or to modify their bodies in a very short time, in order to better suit their environment. What would normally take centuries can just happens in a few months in Miragia forest. That's especially true in the eastern part of the forest, where the concentration of bizarre phenomenons increase dramatically. Some powerful dimensional predators dwell here as well, unaffected by the anomalies and thriving in the ambient chaos. Some of them even hunt by using those anomalies. This make the region very hazardous at best, and not only for human-sized species. Giant hybrids appear to be much rarer in Miragia forest than in the rest of Felarya as well, and most of them tend to carefully avoid it. There are exceptions though, such as the giant naga Katrika who is seemingly immune to the effects of the zone and can sense the dimensional disturbances before they happen. Languid vale Danger: Normal Inhabitants: A very unusual area at the northern edge of the forest. It's a small valley that has, amazingly enough, a settled, stable disturbance of physics. In this area, time runs about 1/3 the speed of the outside world, reducing all motion to a syrupy pace, and has only 1/2 the gravitational pull. Considered very relaxing ( to those who can reach it ), it actually is not quite so calm as it looks. It is littered with "fast spots", small holes in the altered timeframe, that, when entered, instantly return the object within to the normal speed and gravity. The altered physics mean that many things that are normally simple can be difficult, and usually impossible things easy. For example, in this place it is plausible to run on water and jump thirty feet in a single bound, albeit at a reduced pace, but unbelievably hard to judge trajectory and attempting to move a large object without something solid to brace yourself against is an exercise in futility. The "fast spots", as well, can range from nuisances to deadly pitfalls depending on the situation. Jumping down from fifty feet up in a tree with no fear of repercussions could end with a pair of broken legs or worse if there is a fast spot at the ground you are going to land on. Interestingly, this place is less prone to dimensional disturbances, and the reduced pace makes it easier to spot danger and have a longer time to react to it. Silverfell Danger: Hazardous Inhabitants: myliobs Should you ever find yourself in Silverfell, you are in deep trouble as this region is one of the most unstable of Miragia. It's a large hollow east of the forest that gets its name from the Planar Chorydium, a very special fern-like plant that literally covers the forest floor there, giving the whole area the look of a silvery, slightly luminous carpet. At night, the whole place become aglow, dazzling gently from the countless chorydiums everywhere, creating a breathtakingly beautiful spectacle. Other than that, though, little enough is known about the area, due to the fact that it's extremely unstable and a real minefield of highly dangerous vortexes and instabilities. The Silverfell area is practically empty of life because of this, and any creature not able to negate the numerous dimensional disturbances would do well to steer clear. *Credits to MrNobody13 from whom I borrowed some sentences to describe the forest, and for the Languid vale and Silverfell idea. Category:locations